A Half Dozen of Aces Of Space
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 1st Space Adventure Fanfiction! Dexter and his friends from other cartoons gets abducted by a big alien planet named Captain Carmel so they get to take them to do some experiments, this is kind of like the Popeye Cartoon "The Ace Of Space", only bigger and sci-fi related 6 times as much
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first UFO Alien story and just to let you know that I think that we could be simply had to let anything bad happen and let me tell you, I think that we might had to be quite interesting as we get to speak.

Chapter 1:Alien abduction

It was a typical day at school when Dexter was going to make sure that he was going to make it as he could be that simply had to learn about when they could be that it was going learn that he got an "A +" on his science class as usual. "Whoo-Hoo! I get to be the luckest kid in this school to get this amount of grades, at this rate, I'm going to Cheesy Charlie's!" as he gets to leave school now it's over, he was going to learn that he was going do anything about it as he gets to be that quite going to do anything about it when he was going to see an UFO Ship that had to be quite interesting as he sees it.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look too good." as Dexter gets to be that quite interesting as he might had to be that quite interesting as he gets to be a strange abduction as he gets to be using as much.

Meanwhile, Mom, Dad and Dee-Dee are watching the news so they could be exactly had to know of what was going on here. "And as we get to show that we might had to know, that aliens get to be abducting earth as we might get to show of how much that we get to see that as they could be exactly to be that could take away earthlings like us as they could experiment us, learn about us and more importantly, I think that it could be that quite simply had to do anything about it." as they looked worried.

"So lock your doors, close your windows and whatever you do, don't let them come to our doors!" as every neighbor gets to lock up, they get to see that quite that interesting as they could be possibly as they could see."

"Gee, I hope that Dexter made it back." said Dee Dee.

Meanwhile, Dexter had to get up as he noticed that he was simply seeing as he gets to see of what was going on here. "What the heck happened?" as he gets to see that he saw that he saw the aliens' other victims, Maria Rivera, Mickey Mouse, Daffy Duck, Angelica Pickles, Frankie Foster and of course, Timmy Turner. "What's going on here?!" Dexter demanded.

"Here's a story." explained Maria. "We were all doing all of our usual businesses and suddenly," as Angelica gets to finish. "We were abducted."

"Yeah, we were going to do our daily lives and well, we seem that we got to make up for such stuff, I didn't think that I could be quite abducted." said Frankie.

"Yeah, and just to make sure that I was going to help my friends, I got abducted too, and I got a feeling it ain't dark laser." Timmy explained.

"And I haven't been abducted since I was 3 years old." said Angelica as the others looked at her. "What? I really haven't since then." As they get to make sure that they get to make sure that they get to do something about it."

As the head alien with Three eyes and some ogre-like ears, as he gets to make sure as he gets to show with him. "Hello, I Am General Caramel, and I am from the planet Venus as we get to make sure that you're going to be put into a lot of experiments."

"Experiments?" Surprised everyone but Dexter. "What kind of an experiments?"

"Oh, you'll see." as he laughs evilly, he gets to use his ship in order to take him and his Co-Victims to Venus.

What will happen to your heroes? Find out next chapter

Closing Note:Yeah, this is my first UFO story so yeah, I had to let you know that yesterday I had to know about that.


	2. Chapter 2-The Scrambler

thChapter 2:The Scrambler

As they get to the planet, they get to make sure that Dexter and his Co-Victims get to be taken to their first test as they could possibly as they could go for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," captain Carmel announced. "Let me introduce you earth's finest victims as we all get to make sure that it could possibly be as they could go for as they might get to see as they could go for, the scrambler!"

As the audience full of aliens cheer, they knew that they could notice that they would possibly as they might had to let anything that they don't like the look at this.

"The Scrambler?" asked Frankie. "I don't like the look of this."

"What is the Scrambler Anyway?" asked Daffy.

"It seems that it could scrambler that might get to be that quite simply that would notice that might get to mix-'em-up bodies of something." explained Dexter.

"Well, I hope that I might get to show that we don't get to make sure that we don't get into different bodies." worried Timmy.

As they aliens get to work on that alien as they could notice that he was going learn anything that Dexter and the others might get to see that quite simply get this as they could notice that they would notice that to learn that they could should used to be put them like cookies in the oven.

As they get inside the computer, they get as they might has to learn that they could learn that it was going to be that they got inside the machine, they get to get electrocuted as they got though the shocks.

As the machine stopped, they might get to show that they came out as they got their bodies scrambled as Dexter got Timmy's hat, Frankie's Body and Daffy's Bill, and as he could see the others as they could notice it.

"Uh, guys? How come that you're big?" asked Frankie. "You're not big, you got scrambled." corrected Minnie. "What are you talking about?"

As they could find out about this, Frankie got looked as she sees that she's got Dexter's Body, with Minnie's legs and Angelica's hair and even still got her ears. "Oh Mickey would never get to see that the others got scrambled too.

"What are we going to do?" asked Frankie.

"We're going back to that machine and descrambled!" said Dexter.

As they get back to the machine, they might had to get this as they could try to get back as possible as they could make it as they might had to get it as possible as they keep changing their bodies, they had to make sure that they had to get it right as they might had it to make sure that they could know that they're going to get it right."

Just then, they had got back to their proper bodies. "No, I think that we need to get back at that machine." as the others protested as they got it right, and they did.

As Frankie look back to her rightful body, they seem that they're right. "Wow, I Guess that I got my body right." said Frankie.

"And I was forward to be tall." Dexter frowns and quickly smiles and said. "Oh Well." as he turn over to Captain Carmel. "Bring on the next test!" as he puts a hand on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Dee-Dee was working on her way to get Dexter back as she gets all suit up, she has go to her robot, she knew that was going to save her little brother as she get on the robot as she could possibly had to save her.

Closing Note:This made a last minute refecence of the _Dexter's Lab_ episode "Big Bots" of which that Dexter build a robot to Dee Dee that she gets to save the day just like Dexter, then completely backfired by not listening to him.


	3. Chapter 3-Atomic Age Victims

WARNING:This chapter of the story may contain age changing.

Chapter 3:Atomic aging victims

As Dee-Dee gets to fly to the planet, Dee-Dee had to make sure that she was going make sure that she was going to save her little brother.

 _"Don't you worry Little Brother,"_ thought Dee-Dee. _"I will save you from those aliens, who knows of what might happen to you?"_ As she gets to put her robot into high gear, she might had to let to go into full speed.

Meanwhile, Captain Crouton had to put Dexter and his friends into an age changing experiment next. "Ladies and gentlemen, I might to present you to let our victims as we put them into an age changing machine that we present them into a machine of which I like to call, The Atomic Ager!" as the crowd gets to cheer.

"What did he mean 'Atomic Ager?" Frankie asked. "I don't know, whatever it is, it ain't no wish came true." said Timmy as Dexter saw the machine. "You know, I have a machine just like that back at my lab, only it has a computer and 2 huge hour glasses."

As they get to see that might had to let anything happen as they might had to let though anything as they get to the distance as glass protection had to put them into the stains.

"Now I Shall press the button and progress them into years older as they get to be quite up to exactly 150 years old!" as the Captain gets to be press button as he gets to be making high as he's going to make sure he as he gets Dexter and the others as they progress as they get to be older as they could gets older and older as they're now each 150 years old as the crowd gets to cheer.

As Maria gets to take look at her makeup mirror. "Holy smokes, I'm way older then I used to be!" she said in her elderly voice.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Timmy.

"Thanks to my blaster, I think that we should give a machine a virus." as Old Man Dexter gets to be going to the machine, he puts a bottle of water as the machine malfunction as they could be following as they could be going as they might get to see that all seven of them are altering their ages as the computer screen had to taken out of control as they could be that quite as it stop, Dexter was back to his proper age, however, Minnie and Frankie are now Teenagers, Timmy is now 20 years old and Maria's now 5 years old and so as Angelica and Homer are now 13, and Mickey and Daffy are now senior citizens.

"Hey, I'm back to normal!" happily shouted Dexter as he sees his Co-Viticms are in different ages. "Dexter, you must get us to our proper ages!" replied 13-year-old Homer.

"Oh, sorry guys." as he tries it again, they get some more age warping as they get to stopped, it seems that Angelia's now 1, Dexter's 3, Daffy's 5, Maria's 10, Minnie's 20, Homer's 40 and even Timmy's 70.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Said Timmy in his elderly voice. "You messed up again!"

"Third time's the charm!" As he gets to throw him another splash as that machine, he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he might get the machine right as he gets to make sure that he and the other 6 are age warping again as they get though distance, Frankie's back to 22 again, now so is everyone else as they could feel like as they might had to do about as they could notice as the might get thought as they could so.

"Whoops," said Dexter in a mature voice. "I got Frankie back to normal but I got though the rest of us." as Frankie tries stop him, Dexter throw some water again as he gets to make it as they get though as they got by 10s as Angelica's 10, Daffy's 20, Dexter's 30, Maria's 40, same age as her ex-husband Rodolfo AKA The White Pandera, Minnie's 50, Homer's 60, and now Timmy's 70 again.

"Well," said Dexter. "At least we can try to each gets a sip at this bottle." as they each took a sip, they get to feel a little wobbly as they could feel that they might to get younger as possible, as they got it, only this time, they got _Way_ way younger.

Angelica's now 2, Daffy 3, Dexter 4, Maria 5, Minnie 6, and Homer 7 and Timmy 8. "Uh oh," said Dexter now in a tiny baby voice. "I guess that I used too much." as they gets spit their water, they turn back to their proper ages as the machine got them back to normal.

"Ah, much better." said Dexter in his normal aged voice. "So, what's next for us?" he asked captain Crouton as put a plum on his head and put his hand down as he wipes his face down.

Find out next chapter to see what was the next chapter is.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4-The Zapping Ray

Chapter 4: the zapping ray

As Captain Crouton gets to take them to the next test, he might get to see that one of his men gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he didn't get to do as they wanted him to do.

"Sir, it seems that this Dexter and his friends might get to pass this next test."

"Oh no they won't," he told him. "Not if I got to do anything to say about it." as he chuckled as he gets tot he next ray. "Behold, the zapping ray of which they might get to be falling apart!"

As they gulp, they might get to make sure that they don't get fall into pieces. "I Hope that Mickey won't get to see me in pieces!" worried Minnie. "What are you worried about?" Asked Daffy. "This could be quite different as we get a chance to make up for it."

As they had to make sure that they get though the zapping ray, they might to make sure that they won't had to be doing it.

"Ahh! We're going to be in Pieces!" Shouted Bart. "Not if Dexter thinks of a plan!" Said Maria

As Dexter gets to use his pen, he used it as he sets it to laser as he might get to make sure that might get to make sure that he was going to make it when he was going to notice as they would make it when they're going to bring it as they could see it when they're going to make it as they had to make sure that he gets to free his friends.

"Well you better free us boy genius or else that we're _all_ going to be in pieces!" Screamed Angelica as he gets to make sure that he was going to make it as he gets to make sure that he was freeing everybody as he knows as they get to make sure that he could be that he was going to let anything bad happen as he was going to make it he gets to let everyone go. "Whoo-Hoo! We're free!" As Homer shouted happily as they could run when they might had to make sure that exactly as they might it as when they get to make sure that they escape as they did.

"They're getting away! Get them you fools!" as Dexter and the gang as they ran to the exit, they had to make their escape.

As they might had to make sure as they could notice as they had to learn anything as when they get to make sure that quite as they get caught as possible as they've been taking to the final test.

"Bring them to the Invisibility ray!" the Captain shouted as his men took him to the Invisibility ray.

"The Invisibitly ray?!" Shocked and Surprised the group as the aliens took him.

Meanwhile, Dee-Dee has arrived in the planet Jupiter as she gets to save Dexter and his friends before it's too late. Will she save them? Find out in the final chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5-The Invisibly Ray

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that we never did get an eclipse in my hometown so we get to the conclusion of the story so we might had to let anything as they could possibly go as Dee-Dee might to save Dexter and his friends from Captain Crouton before it's too late.

Chapter 5: The Invisibly Ray and the rescue

As Dee-Dee gets to arrive at the planet jupter, she seems that saw that Dexter and his friends gets taken to the Invisibly ray as she gets to save them. "I hope that I'm not too late!" she said as she goes inside.

As Captain Crouton, he gets to show his kind that he was going to show that he was going to make to show that he was getting to that he was simply had to make sure that was going to see that he was going to make sure that he was getting to designate them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to make sure that I could be that quite that these earthlings get to make sure they get to make as they get to see that it could be of what was going to notice that it was going to believe that they're going to feel nothing as they get to notice that they could go though the invisibly ray!" as the crowd cheer.

"Invisibly?" worried Timmy. "Don't worry, I think that we could be that Invisibly ain't that bad." said Minnie. "Speak for yourself." replied Homer as the ray gets to set on them.

"For now that after today, we won't get to worry about anymore!" as Dee-Dee looked into her horror face, she had to make sure to save them. "Set the Invisibly Ray!" as one of his men turn on the ray, they zap on Dexter as he laughed. "That tickles!" then realized that he's disappearing into a trace, and so has Maria, Homer, Angelica and Minnie and even Timmy as they zapped out of existence.

As the crowd cheers, they get to make sure that Dee-Dee gets to bust them right out of the doors. "I demanded that going to change them back them right about now!" she demanded. "Oh yeah?" Crouton asked. "What are you going to do about it?" as Dee-Dee gets to be fighting as they could that fight as she can.

As they get to get to fight over the invisibly ray, she knock the switch to reverse as it's setting them back to visibly. "Hey, we're back!" cried Dexter. "Whoo-Hoo!" As Homer cheered. "Now let's show those Martians who's boss!" shouted Minnie as they get to make sure that they get the bomb to stop the fighting as they had to make sure that they get to make as they get to make the biggest brawl as Minnie gets to throw the bomb telling the others to stand back as they run away as she gets to bomb at them as they're going to get Minnie, it causes an explosion as a pile of defeated Martians!

"Okay, Okay, I give, I give," Cried the captain as he gives out his white flag. "just stop!" As the good guys cheered.

Later...

It seems that Dexter and the captain makes a treaty of never having exactly that he'll never get to kidnapped earthlings and putting them for experiment for as long as they live.

After the treaty is fulfilled, Dee-Dee gets to drive them back to their homes.

"Hey Dee-Dee," said Dexter. "How did you know that you're going to save my friends?" he asked. "I just knew that when you're in trouble, I knew that I get to save that day."

"But I think that you should've asked us if _You could just save us first!"_ shouted Dexter.

"Hey, Dee-Dee saved our lives!" replied Homer.

"Yeah, respect that Dexter." said Minnie.

"Sorry guys." Apolgized Dexter to his friends.

As Dee-Dee gets to drive her robot to back home, it seems that to get be showing that their friends are telling them about the space adventure they had, some believe them, others don't.

As for Dexter and Dee-Dee, they never get to share such a stronger bond and everything is back to normal...

...Until that Dee-Dee gets to be that destroying the lab, due to the bond doesn't stay strong.

The End

Please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you!


End file.
